


"To my Darling"

by April__flower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Cute Baekhyun, Depressed Chanyeol, M/M, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Oh Sehun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April__flower/pseuds/April__flower
Summary: In just a few months Park Chanyeol went from being a famous writer, completely in love with a pianist, to being a heartbroken artist that could even leave his bed without the need of drinks and cigarettes.Until one night, when he meets a pretty boy that claims to be one of his characters, Byun Baekhyun.





	"To my Darling"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> A few things:  
> \- I really hope you enjoy the story. But please try to understand that english is not my main language.  
> \- This AU was inspired by a french book  
> \- This is my first AU with text and drawing so please tell me what you think.  
> So please have fun reading and again i'm sorry if I have some errors

“Chanyeol open the door!” His scream didn’t meant a thing to Chanyeol really “It is me! Xiumin! I know you are there, open it or help me god!

Five minutes. He was screaming at a door of his best friend house for five minutes and nothing.

“Open or I will break the lock! You know I will!” Suho shouted knocking once again before stepping back rubbing his tempers.

“I would actually like to see them try” Chanyeol whispered to himself pulling his pillow closely to his chest.

It was official, it wasn’t Xiumin’s day. At the beginning Xiumin thought his friend only needed a few weeks to hide and heal his wounds, but after some time he understood how deep that wounds really were. In the past months he had refused to leave the house, not caring about the doorbell or his telephone. No even his editor could get to him. How could he help him if he wasn’t even able to make him pick up the phone?

“Please Chan…. Let us in” Xiumin asked sighing.

Every day here they were! Standing at his luxurious house door like some crazy guys, not getting any reason except a couple of funny looks from his neighbours and something a nice visited of the police because, funny enough, rich people don’t like to see strangers screaming every day at their neighbour’s door….

“No answer… What are we going to do Suho?”

“Get back” He said “Remember! You ask for it!” He threated Chanyeol one last time while taking off his jacket and picked up the crowbar that his husband, Sehun, borrow him.

Xiumin stopped him for a moment looking around but not a single soul seemed to be in the street at the moment. _Great_ , he thought allowing him to go on with the heavy work. This didn’t took Suho long to break Chanyeol’s lock since he didn’t even had the door lock from the inside.

“Reminded me why we care about him” Suho asked after feeling the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes that came from the house.

“Because he is our friend and he want to see him happy” Xiumin reasoned pulling him straight to Chanyeol’s bedroom “Chanyeol get your ass up”

“What the hell are you doing in my house?!”

“We are worry! It had been months since you left the house or, I don’t know, took a bath apparently? Have you forgot what a bath is?”

“Ha-Ha how funny! “Chanyeol’s gave them a fake smile before rolling between his sheets “Get out, this is not your problem”

“There you are wrong; your problems are my problems. You work for me asshole” Suho explained irritated “And you not taking a bath is actually more of a public security thing” Chanyeol rolled his eyes looking to the way they both sit in his sofa. They really wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. “And anyway, I’m not going to allow a bitch to ruin my best author”

“You are not my father “He said wishing he could leave his bed but that proved to be a very difficult task “And don’t you dare speaking about her that way”

“You better thanked god for that! I would have beat the hell out of you if you were” Suho provoked him before looking around “You dated a bitch okay? Just get over it”

“Suho chill…” Xiumin asked noticing how Chanyeol’s eyes never looked at him.

“Not Xiumin, this is enough!” He insisted appointing at the destructed bedroom still full of empty bottles and stopped taking one of the picture Chanyeol still kept in the wall from his ex “And those… For the love of god, why?

“If I remember correctly, it is still MY house”

“I know, but she broke your heart! She doesn’t deserve that damn pedestal you put her in!”

“You don’t understand…. You never loved her”

“Of course not! I’m happily married, and I didn’t even like her! Neither of us did! We always knew that she would hurt you!

“Oh yeah? Why? Please Mr. I’m-always-right, tell how you knew!” Chanyeol asked sceptical but to his surprise as Xiumin who answered him in an angry tone.

“Because she isn’t like us Chanyeol…. She always looked down on people like us. She was born with a silver spoon on her mouth. To her everything was all fun and games because everything was given to her, we had to fight to get something or be someone. Even you, after all the fame and glory…. You had money but still had to fight. She didn’t”

“You don’t know her”

“Neither do you! So, stop kissing the ground she walked on”

“You never understood Min! You were always too a fear of loving someone! How can you know what love feels like?”

To Xiumin those words felt like a slap in the face. Their conversation had indeed change, now every word was more like a chance to hurt the other. Xiumin didn’t really mind, he knew he was hurt and didn’t meant that but Suho wasn’t in the mood to watch Chanyeol stepping on them and took that chance to laugh that Chanyeol’s reasoning once again.

“But I do know love, and love isn’t this!” He said pointing at his friend “This is just someone full of self-pity and fear of being alone”

“At least I took a risk”

“And I don’t take risks? Even yesterday I told Sehun I didn’t wanted Vivi sleeping in our bed. If that isn’t a risk I don’t know what is”

 “You know what I met! You married the first person that came into your life and you…” He stopped looking at Xiumin before adding “You never gave a chance at love! Not even with…”

“Stop right there!” Xiumin looked at his friend with a serious look. He could be smaller than him, but Chanyeol knew he could still kick his ass when angry enough for that. So he strayed quiet pulling his sheets a bit more.

“I’m sorry, I went too far”

The silence took over the bedroom. Xiumin decided to serve himself with some whiskey, that day was promising to be a very difficult day to him and in that moment Chanyeol knew he really mess things up with Nino. He never drank in the morning, so when he did was because he was really hurt.

“Let talk like adults please” Suh asked “We know each other for what? 5 years now?”

“Something like that”

“You were a kid when you came to me, but you were always responsible for all of us… You helped Xiumin becoming a teacher. I… I would probably be alone if you didn’t insist in see me that day… We both know how much we own you”

“Is that your argument for…?”

“Understand Adrien, you have everything to be happy! Health, a good job, friends…. We cannot let you lose everything because of a girl…. Is too stupid and she doesn’t deserve that! Let the sadness for when she is necessary”

“She was the woman of my life”

“Dude” Xiumin said shaking his head “If she was, she would be where, stopping you from slowly killing yourself. Not in the arms of some singer” Chanyeol decided to look in the other direction ignoring his friend’s words. “You gave her everything, you even try to get her back. Didn’t happen. Time to move on”

“I can’t…”

“Okay moving on” Suho decided, rubbing his chin “How is the new book going?”

“He isn’t…”

“Chanyeol, come on, this been six months. We…. The readers need the new book”

“Suho…” Xiumin warned “Not the right moment! We came to talk about the incident, not the book”

“Guys…” Chanyeol called sighing “The isn’t a next book. I’m not writing anymore”

“Wha-…” Suho explained only to be scolded by an icy glaze from Xiumin

“We can talk about that later. More important, there was a problem with some copies of your last book. The last shipping is half in blank and some of them had already left when someone noticed. But they will return the books. We only wanted you to know because you will probably see something about that in the web” He told him showing him a copy that he had brought with him.

After sitting and skipping through the pages, was easy to see the problem. The story stopped abruptly in the middle of page 40, in an incomplete phrase:

_“Baekhyun looked at him with a weak smile before closing his eyes and fall”_

It was everything. The phrase wasn’t even finish. He could easily recall writing “closing his eyes and fall into a deep sleep”, but in a way that made a small smile appear in his face. Baekhyun smiling while falling to the unknown, that did sound like him….

“That seems to amuse you” Suho commented

“Just a funny thought”

“Funny enough to make you write a book I hope”

“Suho!”

“Shiu Xiumin, I’m talking now as his editor, not a friend. You always said writing helped you not going crazy! And you need to make that last book happening, we have a contract”

“I’m sorry Suho but I went crazy anyway because I lost someone I loved and not because I stop writing”

“So, you decided to give up your dream and career because of something that is not really?” Xiumin asked leaning towards him.

“Love isn’t real?”

“Love is. But your theory of a one and only soulmate… not in a million years…”

“Okay. Great. You both get out of my house!”

                                                                                         

* * *

       

“I see he didn’t look it nicely” Sehun guessed it throwing his bag into Suho lap when she got home and saw him on the cough next to Xiumin.

“I love you but shut up, I’m not in the mood… And this is also your fault!”

“Mine? Was I the one that broke into his house? Or the one always bothering him about the book? Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t do anything”

“That is the problem! You introduced her to him and didn’t warned him”

“Sure, because I can see the future and make spoiler girls disappear into the air by magic! That is why you haven’t heard of your sister” He calmly told him shaking his hands like a magician but soon rolled his eyes sighing “I couldn’t do anything honey and you know that”

“Did we fail him Sehun?” Xiumin asked without taking his eyes of an old picture of the three still in high school.

“No Min… We both did what we could. And is really a sad thing that he will not write anymore… Was a beautiful story”

“I know right? No one will ever know the ending” he sighed running a hand throw his hair.

“I know the ending”

“What? He told you?”

“Yes, a very long time ago…”

                                         

* * *

 

 

In that day Chanyeol only left his bed at 2 in the morning when his mind started to make him wish for something stronger than whiskey. The true is that he didn’t exactly remembered how he arrived at the bar or how many cups he had already take it. But those weren’t enough. He could still see her eyes in his mind, see a perfect image of her kissing her new lover… He could still see her leave and that hurt him like hell.

“Don’t you think you had enough?” A young boy asked with a sweet smile after the asked for another shot.

“Like you had anything to do with that… are you even old enough to be in a bar?”

“I bet I’m older than you” He rolled his eyes before look at him with a wondering look “actually I may not be… Do you want my age in the book or when I was created?”

“What?” He asked confused not knowing if he was understanding his words correctly. “Who are you?”

“I thought you would recognize me” he laughed rolling his eyes “That hurts”

“Why? I never met you”

“I’m Baekhyun”

“Sorry, don’t know any Baekhyun” He claimed taking another slip of his drink.

“Byun Baekhyun?”

He stopped looking at him on again still trying to understand the meaning of his words. Probably that was the first moment that he really looked at the boy. Byun Baekhyun was a secondary character from his books. A beautiful boy with brown eyes, blonde hair and probably the brightest smile he could ever imagine. He was in general the perfect boy: Kind, funny, loyal, sweet and a heart of gold. A bit loud yes, but in everything else he was Chanyeol’s image of the perfect boy. Maybe that was why he hated that character a little bit. He was perfect even after his parents were killed in an accident. After being stuck in one to many abusive relationships. That boy had everything to be lost in life but in Chanyeol’s mind he was still the embodiment of perfection and happiness and he hated it.

Chanyeol became curious leaning closer to the boy. Just like Baekhyun, he had a bright aura around him, a bubble-gum smile and a little mole in the right side of his face, just above his lips. Just as beautiful as he imagined him.

But who was him? A crazy fan? A reader that really like the character? A fan that had identify problems? And how bad was that he didn’t mind playing along.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” He asked so softly that to Chanyeol he sounded very much like a cat purring.

“A flirter… I see you know the character very well. How about this… I make you some questions, so you can prove to me that you are him, but if you get one wrong you get out of here… Until then I will just call you darling”

“Fine. Shoot it”

“Your brother name”

“Byun BaekBeom”

“Your father profession?”

“Biologic or adoptive?”

“Let’s make it fun and say both”

“My father was a wannabe singer and my stepdad as a lawyer” he answered with a small smile taking a slip of Chanyeol’s drink “next?”

“Your best friend?”

“No one? I was always deceived by my friends”

“Your first time”

The boy gave him a cold glaze before running his tongue through his lips before crossing his arms. If he was Baekhyun that really was a hard subject.

“My stepbrother when I was fourteen at my birthday “

One thing was right to Chanyeol, with which question that boy was making points, he didn’t believe him, but he could tell that he at least knew his books from start to bottom.

“What do you most like in a man?”

“Really? Am I making a buzzfeed quiz right now or are you just that interested?”

“Just answer darling”

“I like my man manly I guess… I also like them sweet, but we both know that I never get those ones” He laughed but Chanyeol could sense the sarcasm in his laughter “How about you? What do you like in a girl or boy? Sorry, I don’t know if you switch both ways or something”

“I do, but I like when they are funny and pretty. The perfect balance of humour and beauty you see?”

“Sorry to tell you but the pianist doesn’t look that fun” He said pointing to his phone screen when was a picture of his ex-girlfriend playing the piano

“Can we focus on the important? Thanks”

“You really like to have some power, don’t you?” He asked laughing.

“If you could what would you change about yourself?”

“I would become thinner”

“Okay you are a great fan I give you that darling” Chanyeol exclaimed rolling his eyes thinking for a moment, after all he had growing the habit of not publishing in the book his characters more personal traits, but they were still his computer back home and only he knew them “Your favourite band?”

“I don’t have one, I got my father love for music, I could never choose one”

“You favourite sexual position?”

“Fuck you”

“The name of all of your sexual partners! You have to answer” He claimed noticing how Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shake his head.

“Deep down you too are an asshole”

“Sorry if I made you think I was aiming for something other than that Darling! How many?”

“You already know, like too many…”

“A number darling”

“I don’t intend to enumerate them for you”

“Would take too long?”

“What do you mean? That I’m a slut?”

“I never said that”

“No, but you thought that”

“So, again, how many?

“Fifteen I think”

“And, from those ‘fifteen I think’ how many did you love?” Baek sighed.

“Two…. Namil and Jungsoo”

“Well, an abuser and a womanizer. How classy” Chanyeol mocked.

“I blame only you for that dear”

“You won…. I guess I will play along with you for the rest of the night, just don’t make me lose me time “

“Why? Is your pillow waiting you at home? “

“Boy-…”

“Baekhyun” He corrected him with a smile

“Baekhyun, or whatever, what do you want?”

“Only talk… “

 _Great_ , Chanyeol thought looking at that boy, he was indeed going to spend his night with a boy that had too much time in hands. He was sure Xiumin would laugh his ass off if he only knew.

“About?”

“You” Baekhyun answered taking his glass on again but this time he left him out of Chanyeol’s reach “So what is up with the all depress vibe? All that for the pianist?”

“Mind your own business”

“Look Mr grumpy, I get it you are heart broken, but is she really that good? No pussy can be that good…” he wondered with a half-smile.

“Who is the asshole now?”

“Still you, now tell me. Really. Why the drama?” He asked again and this time there was something about his voice that made Chanyeol believe that he did care. “Yellie, dear, I’m only were tonight, no strings attach, you can tell me anything”

“I’m afraid” Chanyeol admitted wrapping his arms around himself without looking at Baekhyun “I loved her in the beginning, I don’t think I loved her in the last years, but I liked how she made me feel. What if I can’t find that again?”

Baekhyun stood there in silence for a moment. He could not be Chanyeol’s character, but he knew his work provably better them Chanyeol himself. He knew how the author believed in this world where everyone has a soulmate, that one and only person that completes you. That comes into your life when you least excepted and can leave you just as quick if you are not careful enough. Personally, Baekhyun found that idea too pretty, that was the real world, things weren’t that pretty.

“You will but if you don’t…” Baek murmured looking at his own hands for a moment “you will find something that will make you feel even better”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not but look around Yellie” He asked pointing to the window of the bar where they could see the lights of the city in the distant “We are so small, like snowflakes in a blizzard, but somehow we still mark a different just by breathing. So yes, I’m sure you will find so much that will make you way happier”

He smiled looking at the view one last time but when he turned to look at the author as taken by surprise by Chanyeol’s glaze that was fix on him. In his smile. Chanyeol tried to stop himself but he was an author, he needed to read people if he wanted to describe them, and he knew. That boy was beyond broken and somehow still had so much love in his eyes.

“What?”

“I just wonder how many times you were hurt…”

“That don’t matter”

“To me matters darling” Chanyeol said leaning a bit closer from the boy “You know, I almost believed you were him for a minute, but that smile…” He took his hand softly touching his lips for a second “You suffer even more than him, how?”

“Some of us are just unlucky” he answered playing with his hands for a bit before looking at the clock. 4 A.M. “I think is time I call you a taxi…”

“Just like that?” Chanyeol asked but a half smile while fix on the way he smiles.

“Just like that” he laughed asking the bartender to call a taxi after paying their drinks.

“You didn’t need to”

“I wanted to, I was the one ruined your lonely night” He explained, helping the taller to make his way outside. The alcohol didn’t forgive anyone. Chanyeol passed his arm around the smaller boy leaning on him while they waited “Can I make you another question? Is the last, I promise”

“Shoot” He smiled looking down to see his face.

“Why did you create hi-… I mean, me?”

“I based him on a boy I used to like back in school you know, but the rest I just made him my escape goat… Whenever I was angry or hurt I made him suffer. Not because I hated him. Far from that, I just admire the way that boy always smiled at everything, so I made his character just like that. The perfect boy I imagine him to be, my perfect boy.”

“Hm… Will you give him a happy ending?”

“I will tell you a secret” Chanyeol smiled looking at the taxi that stopped in front of them “The isn’t an ending. The story will end just like started… With a possibly, that if I ever write anything again”

“I think you will” He said kissing the author cheek “Would you really leave me in the hands of an abuser and a womanizer? I don’t think so… That care Chanyeol”

“Baekhyun….” He called in a murmur as he saw the boy leave and disappear in the dark of the street.  

                                                                   

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this will work Sehun?” Xiumin asked one last time.

“I’m sure…Tomorrow he will be writing, and I give it a month for him to have a book ready” Sehun claimed as they left an envelope at Chanyeol’s door.

“He will hate us”

“Only for a minute or two. Then he will love us again”

                                                                                       

* * *

 

 

There been two months since Chanyeol met that boy in the bar.

Two months since he received his letter with nothing but a little note saying:

_“Why are falling lefts so lonely that I’m reminded of you?_

_Beautiful but lost in the deep mist of their own loneliness that make them forget who they are._

_You were once a boy man with a silver tongue and a golden heart. But you did fell in a pit of your own misery and self-pity. A broken artist that only used his words to paint a black world because he couldn’t stand to see the colours of a hopeful morning sky._

_Even so, my dear Yellie, I would still swap my colours for another melancholic night at a bar with you. Or maybe you could love my yellows more than your dark shades of red._

_Until your next book Yellie…_

_Love, Baek”_

Maybe he was a sucker, but he really wanted to meet that boy again and ask for his name. So, he did it. He wrote another book only for him, a book that had a bright yellow cover called ‘to my darling’ to officially end his history. He did is part, now was all up to the boy.

“Chanyeol come on the fans are waiting” Suho called him

“Are there any boys out there?”

“I don’t know, the book signing is a success the is a line that goes around the shop”

“Okay” he nodded making his way to his table ready to receive the first fans.

“Is he still waiting for him?” Sehun asked softly biting his thumb’s nail

“I think so…” Xiumin agreed sighing “He said he would come”

“You two should have played with him that way”

“The boy made him write again!”

“Yes Sehun, but what will happen when he doesn’t appear at all? Will you tell him how you two rent an actor and broke into his computer?”

“Shut up Suho, don’t you dare be all good boy because you didn’t say no to the plan”

“Guys…” Xiumin called

“Of course, I didn’t! He was going to be sued if he didn’t write the damn book!”

“Guys! Can you please come and see this? He is here!”

From a far the three boys watched as the blonde boy stood in front of Chanyeol’s table with a bright smile and a book in his hands. One Suho recognize as one of the copies half in blank. He didn’t understand why the boy choose to bring that book but judging by Chanyeol’s face, he was as equally confused.

“You took your sweet time darling” Chanyeol said with a smile looking at the opening book in front of him. Opening right at the page 40.

“Sorry. You see… I was kind of falling, and I was hoping you could catch me?” He asked blinking an eye for Chanyeol while holding his laugh. But when he heard Chanyeol laugh he join him.

“God, that was terrible”

“Come on, give me credit for the creativity, getting that book as very hard”

“So… To you I must dedicated the autograph and my number?”

“Byun Baekhyun dear….” He smiled receiving a sceptical look from Chanyeol “ I’m not to blame if you named your character after me sweetheart”

                              

 

 


End file.
